The present invention relates to a method for treating feces of livestock and, more particularly, to a method for treating swine feces/urine.
Cultivation of swine is an important role of the livestock industry in our country. A huge amount of swine feces/urine is produced along with the increase in the number and scale of the cultivating sites, leading to pollution to the air, rivers, and lakes as well as other environmental problems. Traditionally, the swine feces/urine are mixed with dry leaves and straws to form compost that is then composted on farm lands. However, the composting procedure takes about four to five months, which is time-consuming and inefficient. Furthermore, ozone is generated during the composing period, causing smell and air pollution. Further, mosquitoes and flies are attracted by and propagate on the compost. The mosquitoes and flies are media of diseases, causing a dirty environment and increasing the possibility of disease infection to the human bodies. Nowadays, farmers rely on chemical fertilizers instead of compost such that treatment of swine feces/urine becomes tricky.
Although the government intends to build wastewater treating facility to treat feces, the wastewater treating facility is expensive and has low revenue from the substances obtained after treatment. Furthermore, the wastewater treating facility is not available in every cultivating area. Further, some of the swine cultivators are not familiar with operation of the wastewater treating facility, leaving to accumulation of sludge at the effluent ports. Other swine cultivators directly discharge the swine feces/urine into the environmental water sources, greatly polluting the water and air and causing problems to nearby habitants. Up to 1,700,000 swine are cultivated in Pintong County having the most swine cultivators in Taiwan. Pollution of the water sources and air will occur if the huge amount of swine feces/urine and sludge discharged every day is not properly treated.
Thus, a need exists for a method for efficiently treating swine feces/urine.